Great, I'm stuck in a friggen card!
by Umayma7
Summary: Jade's sister Juanii just wan'ts her to lose the Duelist kingdom so they can go home. That is easier said than don't when everyone is crazy.
1. Default Chapter

I think I'm saposed to enter a disclaimer? Ok then! I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Jade and Juanii Namica! If you dare steal them, I will personally_...For your protection the following curse will be bleeped out..._ahemBleeeep

Jade: Age 15, Hair : Long Brown with blond long bangs, Green eyes, has a little necklace she wears that is the Hathor Amulet, but she don't know that. It is a circle with like, horn encircling the circle, and the sennen symbol on the circle . It's Golden.

Juanii: Age 19, Hair: Short and blond. Navy eyes, is very tall and has a heart locket. Wheeeeeeeee!

STORY TIME!!!_runs around in circles _**Also.... all actions are all slanty like! (Italic) because I can't put little stars on! **_cries_

Jade: _is looking over the ships edge and is all like oooooooooooooooohhh_ Ooooooooooooooohhhh!

Juanii: _Pulles her back_ If you fall it will be MY head you know...

Jade: Meh...you should be thankful I let you "tag along"_makes finger motions_

Juanii: What?! You're the one who begged me to come! _angers_

they start to fight...YAY!!!

MEAN WHILE

Jou: Thanks Yug, for the star chip..._leans on railing_

Yugi: It's okay Jou. Besides, It's good to have a friend along! But you'll be at a disadvantage.

Jou: Yeah, I'd better choose my duelists carfully...

blah blah blah...

_Mai over-hears that Jou has only 1 chip._

Mai: _smirk doesn't see where she is going and falls down a random hole_

(Skip to the Island)

Jade: WHOO HOO!!!_does happy dance_

Juanii: Yeah..hey, here is your "star chip". _flicks chip at Jade_

Jade: Just sit back and watch the fireworks!(I'm going to make a name for myself!) _Goes into_ _powerful pose_

Juanii: Where? All I see is a little girl with high hopes and a sucky deck!

Jade: _angers_ What would you know about DUELING?! You don't even have one card!_ rolls eyes_

Juanii: Whatever, just pick a duelist and lose so we can leave!

Jade: Fine...._scans area and see yugi and friends_ How about them?_ points in their direction_

Weevil: _pops up in front of Jades face_ I challenge you to a duel!

Jade: _falls backward on bum_ Wha?! oh, um...ok._sweat drop_

Juanii: (heh, that was quick. Heh, this guy is a freak! I hope Jade loses!)

_Jade and Weevil get on a dueling areana that raises up from the ground_

Weevil: I wager 2 starchips!

Jade: Fine _lays 2 chips down_ What is your name anyway?

Weevil: I am the one insect! I am WEEVIL UNDERWOOD! _meniacle laughter with lighting in the background_

Juanii: Did anyone but me notice the lighting? O.o

Jade: Excuse the pun but, I'm going to squash you like...weakly a...bug. The Weevil Underwood?! The champion of that one champion ship! Yeah, I saw you on TV! I'm in a duel with a world champion!? AHHHH!!

Weevil: You have reason to be scared puny one! For Weevil Underwood NEVER loses!

Juanii: Yuck! Did he just refer to himself in 3rd person?

Jade: .......PUNY?!?!?! I am SO not puny! Your going down BUG FREAK!!!

Weevil: Well then, why don't we make this a little interesting _grin_ If I win, I get, your sister! _licks lips_

Juanii: O.oEW!!!

Jade: How do you know she's my sister?_raises eyebrow_

Weevil: Is she?

Jade: Yes, but you can't have her!

Weevil: Fine, then that trinket around your neck should do.

Jade: _shruggs_ Fine, then I get the best card in your deck!

Weevil: Fine!

Both: Duel!

I'm going to end now. In the event of and emergency, I can be used as a flotation device!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAaaaa Chokes

Be gental with the ratings/comments/rebellion. _sheilds herself from pain_


	2. Bowling balls are your friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh but If I did, there would be a LAW that states that everyone must eat toast with their toes and yogert through a straw!_All action is writen like this!_

By the way, I own Jade and Juanii. No TOUCHY!!!!

So Weevil "underpants"_finger motion"_ and Jade were dueling.

_Skips to end of duel b/c of the mystic time warp in the fabric of the univers told you to!_

Jade: (Lp1250) _Yawn_

Weevil: _twitch twitch_ (Lp1000)

Juanii: _coloring in a coloring book_ I lOOOOOOOOOVE Pink" (heh, did that come from my mouth?)

Jade: Hey Juanii?

Juanii: Yeps?

Jade: where did you get that coloring book? _suspicious_

Juanii: I **found **it! _scribles aimlessly_

Jade: _rolls eyes_ riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

Weevil: If you don't MIND! I would like to finish this duel this CENTURY!!!

Jade: _ignoring him_ Juanii, really...where did that coloring book come from?

Juanii: I didn't **steal** it, if thats what your saying! I don't have problems! I can stop whenever I want! What coloring book? Go Away!!!

Weevil:_ sweatdrop_

Jade: Did you forget your pills?

Juanii: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabey....

Jade: JUANII! You know how you get"

Juanii:Heheheheheee _grins_ I like TRAINS!!!!!

Jade: WEEVIL! Is it my turn or what? Lets hurry it up! I need to help Juanii! _looks over at Juanii_

Juanii: _Trying to put her fist in her mouth_ MMUFFF!!!!

Weevil: " Yes it is...FOR THE PAST 12 MINUTES!!!

Jade: I play Dark Core which allows me to put one card in the grave yard (Wing Weaver) to remove one of your monsters from play!

Weevil: O.o

Jade: Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back my wingweaver. Wing weaver attack!

Weevil: (LP0) WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! _look of defeat and constipation_

Jade: I won? I WON!!!!!!! WHOOT WHOOT!! _happy dance that desturbes everyone around her_

Juanii: _has sock puppets on her hands_ Sock 1: You will not escape me SAMWISE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAaaa; Sock Samwise: EEP!!! _runs away_

Jade: _leaps down from Dueling areana _Juanii! Here! Your pill! _takes out jumbo sized cow pill_ This won't take too long!

Juanii: _looks oddily at the pill_ NOOOOOOOOOO Not the pill! Samwise! Lets run! _starts to run in circles_

Weevil: _Still shocked from the loss_

Jade: _sweatdrop_

_this scean attracts many a person_

Random Guy: Is she alright?_ looks at Juanii_

Jade: Erm, she's fine...ish...

_yugi and the gang arrive_

Jou: Okey.....See Honda! I'm not the freakiest thing on the island!

Hon: -Mumbles-I beg to differ...

Jou: What was that?

Anzu: Lets not fight! Not now! Why, I should give a friendship speech right now! _Deepbreath_

Everyone else: NOOOOO!!!

Anzu: Freinds should be loved and respected! I will personally maim anyone I see disobeying me! Did I say maim? I meant teach them the error of their ways, and squash them like a grape! Did I say squash them like a grape? I meant hug them! And squeeze the living daylights out of them! Did I say squ----_gets hit by a rouge bowling ball and is knocked out_

Everyone: HAZA!!!

Yugi: I never thought that would end so quickly! I thought my ears were going to bleed!

Jou: WHAT?

Yugi:O.o I said my ears were bleeding!

Jou: WHAT?!

Yugi: I SAID MY EARS WERE BLEEDING!!!

Jou: _Removes lint from ears_ ok, could you repeat that?

yugi: _twitch twitch_ no

Jou: _shrug_

Juanii: OH IF I WERE A LITTLE BAR OF SOAP! bar of soap. OH IF I WERE A LITTLE BAR OF SOAP! bar of soap. I WOULD SLIDY SLIDY SLIDY OVER EVERYBODYS....

Jade: _stuffs pill down her throat_

Juanii: _choke_

Jade:_ gives her glass of water_

Juanii: _Gets it down_

Jade: All better?

Juanii: _sigh_

Jade: Good!_rams into weevil who is trying to escape with her star chips and rare card_

Weevil: Eh?!

Jade: _takes star chips and card_ Thank you...walks off

Everyone: O.o

Jade: Hello there!

Honda: Hi.

Jou: Hey.

Anzu: _Knocked out_

Yugi: Hello

Juanii: HI!!!!

Jade: I'm sorry you had to see that..._pats Juanii on the head_

Juanii: _smiles pridfully_

Yugi: Nah, it was acctualy funny. :P

Jade: Juanii should know better than to forget her pill...

Jou: Man, did you see the size of that pill?! Heh...HA...LOL

Anzu:_ snore_ LILACS!!!!

Hon: Hey look! _points at some of Pegisis's "Thugs" coming this way!_

Jade: I wonder what they want? _looks up at the sky for no apparent reason_

_-------------------------------------------------_

END!!!! Remember, don't do drugs! And don't get Tatoos! One, b/c they probably hurt like HECK! Two, when you get old your skin sags and were your tatooo was, is now like 2 -3 in down...nuff said! If you already have, I pitty you....Good luck at the nusing home! DON'T KILL ME!!! _runs and hides_


	3. Yes, they are all insain!

Disclaimer: I don't, never, can't, won't, will not, shan't and WILL NEVER own yu-gi-oh. But I do own Jade and Juanii! I dare you to steal them..._ brings out dagger_ Just kidding! _bends rubber_ _dagger_ Or am I? _evil grin_ No, really DON'T!!! **Action** _italic writing!_

Jade and Juanii were introduced to the YGO gang. Anzu was knocked out ( YAY)! There are "suits" coming this way and Juanii was given her Pill and returned to normal----ish.

Lots of lines!------------------------------------------------------------

Jade: _clicks star chips on her glove_ Hey! _clicks them again_ They click! _continues to click them in and out _HEHEHE!!!_ is having way too much fun_

Everyone_: sweatdrop_

thug # 1 : Miss Jadis Namica?

Jade: What did you call me?!

Thug #1: Uh...Jadis?

Jade: NOBADY CALLS ME _JADIS!!!_ NOBODY!!! _Starts to attack a random rock_

Jou: Uh...Jade?

Jade: What?! _is still attacking rock_

Jou: Uh...why are attacking a rock?

Jade: _realizes what she doing_ Eh...sorry you had to see that..._blushes w/ embaressment_

Thug # 1 : **Jade** Namica... The great honerable Pegisis wishes to meet with you. Your sister may also accompany you.

Juanii: Really?

Thug #2: Right this way _starts to walk tward the castle_

Juanii: you know....I never noticed that before!

Jade: See you guys later!_ waves_

YGO gang: Bye!

_as soon as they leave_

Yugi: That was...erm interesting.

Honda: _picks up sock puppet Samwise and starts to play with it_ Puppet: I will get that ring! That one ring! To rule them ALL!!! BUAHAHAHAHAAAaa!!!

Jou: O.o

Anzu: _starts to wake up_ hmmm?

Jou: _throws random chair at her to knock her out_ oops..

Anzu: KRINGLE!!!AH! _knocked out_

_at castle_

Thug# 1 : Almost there.

Jade: Are we there yet?

Thug #2 : No...

Jade: Are we there yet?

Thug #2 : No!

Jade: Are we there YET?

Thug #2: (should have gone to college, should have gone to college) NO!

Jade: Are we there yet?

Thug #2: NO!!! AND WE NEVER WILL BE SO STOP ASKING!!!!

Jade: O.o

Thug #1: uh...we just passed it...

Thug#2: _twitch twitch_

Juanii: WE'RE THERE YET!! "

_in the room_

Peg:_turning really fast around in his chair_ WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!SPIDER MAN, SPIDER MAN, Jumping walls like a spider can!

Thug#1: Uh...boss?

Peg: _stops suddenly_ My appologese! I thought I was alone ...

Jade: _snigger_

Peg: Ah, Miss Namica... I've been expecting you!

Jade: Really? 'cause if you were you wouldn't have benen spinning in your chair singing spider man!

Peg: _sigh_ The reason I've brought you here is to...

Juanii: Your lonely?

Peg: no...

Juanii: You're having a party!?

Peg: NO!

Juanii: Uhhhhh....

Peg: Jade, you are an outstanding duelist. Why, you beat a world champion.

Jade: You don't have to tell me that! I was there! _eyes go all weird_

Peg: Quite...I would like to give you a great opportunity. If you will, a little gift!

Jade: Really! What is it?

Peg: _holds up 2 empty cards_

Jade: uh...thanks? O.o

Peg: Sorry, Jade. But you could get in the way of my plans! I can't have you around any longer. Nor your **insain** sister!

Juanii: INSAIN! _red face_ Now I'm sure he didn't mean it! Of couse he did! We should kill him! No killing! -mumbles to herself-

Jade: What is the meaning of this? _turns around and points to the wall_

Peg: Good bye! _uses sennen eye's power to seal Jade and Juanii's souls into the empty cards_

Jade: _souless body is clutching Hathor Amulet_

Juanii: _souless body is sucking thumb_

Peg: _laughs meniacly_ ALFALFA!!!

Thugs 1 &2: HAAHAHAHAHAAA!!

Peg: MUAHAHAHAHAAAaaaa!!

Thug #1: _starts to choke uncontrolable_ kkkkkkhhh....kkkkhhh

Thug 2 and Peg: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Thug 1 _dies slowly_

Thug 2 and peg: _stops to look at him_ HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHA!!!

Peg: _tears in eyes_ hahahahaaa _gasp _You! hahahaaa!!_gasp_ Take them _gasp_ to the dungeon! _gasp_

Thug 2: Okay! _starts to pull the "shells" away_

Peg: _as soon as he leaves_ hehehee... _starts to spin around_ Spider man! Spider man!!!

_at Jades "doom"_

Jade: _is falling through the clouds_ HOLY MACERAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _falls for many minues then hits the ground_ AHHHH!!! _thud_ Holy!!! _looks around and sees what looks like stone hendge_ HOLY!!! _gets up and notices she is wearing a blood red dress with golden trimming. The Hathor Amulet is attatched to a blank crest._ Where am I?

???: Lady Margret! It worked! The she's here!!!

Jade: Who's there?!

_At the empty shells of Jade and Juanii_

Thug 2: _tosses Jade and Juanii into a cell_ Stay there...heh._locks the door and leaves_

Jades shell: _still clutching Hathor Amulet_

Hathor Amulet: _starts to vibrate and shine...someone is released!_

???: I'm FREE!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Who is free? Who is with the real Jade? Why is the sky blue? All these and more will be answered in.......THE NEXT ONE!!!

BUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! I like to laugh evily!

Juanii: THE WALLS ARE TALKING TO ME!!!


End file.
